The Wizard's Black Rose
by xxxVampy-chanxxx
Summary: Ava was your odinary goth girl that was just a bit little crazy. What happens when she gets a letter of acceptence to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will she believe them or not? And what happens when a love bloosoms between a student and teacher/headmaster. Can her life get any better or worse? Rating may change as we go on.Post-war
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise; it is all thanks to the talented J.K. Rowling. **

It was the year I turned 17 that the brown barn owl came knocking on my window. At first I had thought it was the tree just outside my window scraping the glass, but when the knocking became persistent I knew it wasn't a tree. Sitting up in my bed I looked towards the window and saw the beautiful creature. The first thing that I did was let out a deep gasp and then it registered in my mind to go get Mom and Dad. Throwing back the covers, I hopped out of bed and ran out of the room. Running down the narrow hallway, almost tripping on the annoying lamp table, I barged into my parents room.

"What the!" My mother was first to sit up in her bed and look at me with eyes that looked like a deer in headlights.

"Mom there's a window tapping on my owl!" I said in a jumble of words. When I said this mother looked even more confused and shook her head.

"What?" She asked, pulling the covers off of her and standing up.

"I mean there's a owl tapping on my window." Even when I told her this my mother still looked like a deer.

"Ava, what _are _you talking about?" Mom said moving towards the bureau to turn on the lamp. Light suddenly washed over the room making everything a pale yellow. My father gave a groan and rolled over to face us.

"What are we all doing?" He asked sitting up in the bed and rubbing his face. By now I was hopping up and down with expiration.

"Just come and see." I said pulling my mother by the hand out her door and down the hall. I could hear the heavy footsteps of my father behind us. Walking into my room I could still see the barn owl tapping, now furiously, on the window. When my parents saw the owl their already huge eyes became even larger and they blinked at the window.

"Well it's an owl…" My father told us moving across the room and looking through the glass, "and it has some sort of letter in its beak." When he said this, I flew across the room and looked at the owl with inspection.

"Do you think it's like a carrier pigeon?" I suggested looking at the beautiful thing. I tapped on the glass, and again, the owl tapped hard back to me. Looking at the envelope I could see engraving. Seeing the name Norton on it I quickly shoved the window open.

"Ava!" My mother gasped and ran across the room to shut the window, but I waved my hands back and forth to stop her.

"It's addressed to me…" I whispered…not believe it. On the envelope it was addressed so detailed to me.

_**A. Norton**_

_**Bedroom above the kitchen**_

_**275, Ivying Street, **_

_**Ferry Lane, **_

_**Kingston **_

"_It is_ address to you." My father said in shock at the manila envelope. He reached out and took it in his hand and read it. "It could be a stalker." Fear ran through me for a second…why would anyone want to stalk me?

"It's not a stalker." My mother said resting her hands on her hips, "how would they know Ava is the bedroom above the kitchen?"

"Well then you explain this!" My father barked at my mother. Taking the envelope out of his I began to open the envelope that was from a suspected stalker. Reading it over my eyes widen to an impossible size.

"What is it, is it a stalker!" My father asked taking paper out of my hands.

"No…it's something…." Reaching over again I looked at the parchment again. Black ink was written across it.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcery, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar**__**ds) **_

_**Dear Ava Norton,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

As I read this aloud I almost had to laugh at it…witchcraft and wizardry. HA! I looked at my parents and they had the same look.

"How about we reply; just for the fun of it!" I said snickering.

"Twinkle, I don't think that's a very good idea." Mom said moving over to pet the owl that was still silently sitting on the window ledge.

"What if this is for real?" Dad said looking at both of us with wide like an excited child, "what if there are really wizards and you're a witch Ava." After saying this, dad gave a shake of his head. "I need to go to bed." Standing, my father made his way out of my room, and with him my mother too.

"Don't stay awake too long honey." Was the last reply I heard. Looking into the birds eyes I could see more than meets the eyes. Quickly dashing to my desk and grabbing a pen I began to write.

_**I don't believe you, whoever you are, at the moment in magic. But if you can do something to prove me wrong then I'll be more than happy to attend your school. **_

Smiling I put the parchment back into the envelope and handed it back to the owl. The owl accepted it quickly, almost taking off my finger at the same, and flew off into the darkness. Crawling back into bed I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Magic…that's funny." _I thought as my eyes drifted shut, _"there's no such thing…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise it all belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. Chapter 2 now going up wish me luck hey that rhymes!**

The next morning was perfectly normal…nothing strange, except maybe a black cat crossing my path. But, to be perfectly honest, I didn't find that moment particularly magical for me because the damn thing hissed at me! So I went to school and did the normal stuff, sat through long, droning lessons about the American Revolution with a monotone type teacher. Had my ass handed to me by the class bully when I corrected her in her English; "it's my friend and I, not me and my friends." SLAM! BAM! THUD! After that it was a nice lunch at the library with American Chop Suey that looked like cat food and a great paranormal romance book about a vampire and a girl.

"_Finally time to go home!" _I thought as I made my way down Ivying Street. All I could think about now was sitting in my huge red chair in my room with a steaming cup of Earl Gray tea reading my book! I smiled at the the thought as I made my way through the white picket fence and up at the cobble stone path to my house. My house was a Victorian style house with a tall looking circular lighthouse on the side with windows all leading up it. Really people describe our house as the "the house of windows" because of all the windows we had. And then we had a deck right above the porch that was where my family sometimes went out to watch the stars. All in all it was a beautiful house that was perfect for me and I loved very much especially my room. Making my up the porch and through the door, I threw my bag on the nearest chair with a "thump."

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled to the house as I was about to jog up the stairs.

"Ava!" My mom's voice to my left stop me from jogging up to my haven of my room. I turned and faced the direction of the living room and stop in my tracks. There, where my backpack laid on the lap of someone I could only blink at, was an old woman in jade robes and a tall pointed hat. She had arched eyebrows and was looking at me with a curious expression, her blue eye popping out from her pale skin looking at me. Her gray hair was pulled into, what must be, the most uncomfortable bun I've ever seen.

"Ah...hello." I responded walking over to the chair and pulling the backpack off her laugh. I gave a awkward laugh when she said nothing just continued to stare at me. Sitting down between my parents I leaned over to my father and whispered into his ear, "who is she?"

"This is Professor McGonagall…the one from the letter." My father answered waving his hand towards the lady in jade, "from last night, remember?"

"Oh the thing about magic right, yeah I remember." I said laughing a bit, but when the woman tilted her head towards me I quickly covered it up with coughing, "I mean did your bird get home safe." I asked.

"Yes, she did, thank you." Finally the woman spoke with a strict Scottish tone, but you could tell she could be nice at times…hopefully for her students.

"That's good." I said smiling softly at the woman, "what's her name?"

"Aria, it means air." Professor McGonagall said looking at me, "did you like her?"

"Yes, she was beautiful." I told her smiling, after I said this though I thought I was being a suck up and said, "though she almost took my finger off."

"Yes she is new I am still teaching her to be patient." She said clucking her tongue at the bird the was somewhere in the world right now. I laughed and so did my parents.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you here not that you're not great company?" Damn me for being so polite I thought as I asked this. My parents had raised me to be very polite and well mannered and that's why even though I looked like a delinquent, I could never be one, well maybe just a little. At this Professor McGonagall tilted her head and looked at me, a small smirk following on her face.

"Well, you are the one who said I should prove you wrong." She answered back smiling, "remember you wrote on the letter "I don't believe you, but if you can prove me wrong I'll attend your school, remember now." She asked looking at me and when my eyes widen she took that as a yes and nodded her head.

"Ava Clarice Norton you responded to the letter!" Mom yelled looking at me with her green eyes. You could see the flashes of anger passing through them and this is the time where most people peed their pants. I was coming close.

"Well I didn't think the bird was actually going to bring the letter back!" I tried explaining, waving my hands back and forth, "and beside, magic you've got to be kidding me." I answered rolling my gray-blue eyes that were outlined with heavy black makeup.

"Oh magic is real, I assure you Miss Norton." Professor McGonagall said standing up and taking out nine inch stick and pointing it at the fire place, "incendio." Suddenly the fireplace burst into flames and hissed like a serpent. Staring into the fire I sat there in a trance.

"_She just lit a fire using only a stick…she just pointed at it…"_ I thought looking at the crimson flames. Smoke rose up the chimney leaving their smoky scent. Standing, I quickly ran up the stairs and through first door that was around being the bathroom. Panting I leaned against the now locked door and felt like I had to throw up. Looking into the mirror I saw my reflection and saw nothing different from usual. My pale skin that I've always had, because I've always hated the sun, the gray-blue eyes, which were like small hurricanes, surrounded by darkness because of the makeup, the dye black hair that was cut short like a pixies with the side bang and spikiness. It was all normal things I saw even down to my black skinny- jeans and red tank top. Heck even my normal sized chest didn't get any larger. But what happened downstairs wasn't normal. Hearing the small whisper of "alohomora" the door suddenly unlocked and swung opened.

"You have nothing to fear Miss Norton." Professor McGonagall said looking at how I was now hyperventilating, "now calm down and take even breaths." I shook my head and backed away until the back of my knees hit the toilet and sat. "I would suggest you do or you're going to faint." She told me putting away her wand, when she did this I took a deep breath and raised my eyes to hers.

"What _are_ you?" I asked taking deep breaths and slowing my breath. She smiled and glided over to where I was sitting, I tried to back up more but there was nowhere to go. Crouching next to me she rested her hand on my knee.

"I'm a witch, just like you are and just like your grandmother was." She said smiling softly at me.

"I'm a witch and so was my grandmother?" I asked trying to take this all in but there were black spots clouding my vision.

"Yes you are, and your grandmother was very powerful."

"Oh." I could feel myself losing to the battle of staying upright. Reaching out Professor McGonagall steady me and took out her, now I'm guessing, wand again. Pointing her wand at me she muttered a word under her breath and suddenly I felt a whole lot better.

"I could use that a whole lot often." I said standing and looking at the woman in front of me. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Well you can, you just have to be taught it." She answered moving to the door of the bathroom, "now of you come downstairs I will explain everything you need to know."

And that is what she did, explaining everything about Hogwarts from the founding to now. Even the war they had in the magical world that explained all those attacks on bridges we experienced. My family and I had just thought it was terrorism. In a short hour, I found out that my dad's mother was a powerful witch that actually taught at Hogwarts but fell in love in with a Muggle and had my father. It must have skipped a generation and felled onto me because, apparently, she was telling me I was a witch.

"But how do you know I am a witch?" I asked as we all were sitting at my kitchen table sipping tea and coffee. Professor McGonagall putted down her tea cup of Earl Gray and looked steadily into my eyes.

"I felt it when you first came into the room." She said looking at me and holding my gaze, "and don't you ever notice strange things happening around you?"

"No?" I questioned.

"Like…do you ever feel a close relationship to raccoons?"

"Why would I feel close to a raccoon?" I asked looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Because your grandmother's Patronus was a raccoon." She answered waving her hand, "let's try a better one; here stand up!" She said pulling me to my feet. Pointing to the tea, "say aguamenti while pointing at cup with my wand." She said handing me her wand, I looked at her with confused eyes but then did as she said and pointed to the cup. Nothing happened and I looked up at her with eyes that said "is something suppose to happen?"

"Try it again." She told me encouragingly. I nodded and pointed to the cup of tea and close my eyes to concentrate.

"Aguamenti." I said and suddenly I heard the sound of water. I opened my eyes to see water pouring out of the end of the wand and into the tea cup, making it over-flow. I shrieked and almost threw the wand but Professor McGonagall seemed to anticipate my move and quickly snatched the wand out of my hand, squirting water on Mom and Dad. They sputtered and jumped up and spit water out onto the table.

"Very good Ava, you did a great job for your first time!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed smiling.

"Oh my god, I just did magic!" I shouted to my parents who were drying off.

"Good for you Ava, that's my girl." My dad said as he patted me on the shoulder. When he said this I couldn't help but smile…me a witch. I could do magic. I could go to a new school for magic.

"I want to go to this school!" I suddenly said looking to my parents with newfound excitement. I moved across the room and looked into my father's blue eyes that were much like mine.

"I want to be like Grammy and go to this school." I told him as my eyes held his, "I want to." When I saw sadness pass through his eyes and became very confused.

"It would be very sad to have you so far away but if you want to go I think it would be alright." He said nodding and looking at my mother, "do you agree honey?"

"If she wants to go then it's her choice and she's already mature as it is, this would be an even bigger step for her to take." Mom said ringing out her shirt. I let out a scream and hugged both of their wet forms. Turning around and almost hopping in my place I looked to Professor McGonagall.

"So when can I go." I asked her smiling, "I mean no need to rush but my school totally sucks and I have no friends." Professor McGonagall gave a laugh and held out her arm.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Smiling, I nodded and ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase. Just as I was about to pack there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Professor McGonagall had followed me to my cave and was looking around.

"Very…nice?" She questioned all the posters that hung on the four walls, the bats hanging from the ceiling, and probably the papers and junk all over the floor. I blushed at my rooms state.

"Whatever you're packing, put on the bed." She commanded and just as I opened my mouth to ask her why, "just do it. Doing as I was told I threw all the clothes from my closet on the bed and soon books, shoes, and other things joined.

"Is that all?" She asked looking at me and I nodded in reply, "very good then." Taking her wand out she flick her wand at the pile of what not and suddenly it all went rushing toward the suitcase neatly packing themselves into it. My mouth dropped opened in shock and stared at the now packed suitcase.

"I've got to learn that!" I said looking at the woman. Professor McGonagall nodded and began through the door of my room.

"Come now let's say goodbye to your parents." She said in her Scottish accent. Picking up my suitcase, which now weighed a ton, I followed her down the stairs of my house. When we approached the downstairs I could hear the soft sniffles of my mother and felt my heart clench and tears come to my eyes.

"_I'm leaving my home and family…" _I thought as we made it down to the landing and saw my mother and father waiting at the door. Before I could say anything Mom rushed forward and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Now you make sure you do your homework and don't stay up to late!" She said chiding me on the bad things that I did. I felt the tears that rimmed my eyes spill as I nodded. My father joined the hug and whispered in my ear, "make sure to eat lots of great food over there!" I nodded once again and stepped away. Taking the arm of Professor McGonagall I waved goodbye to my parents as we disappeared in a crack.

**So this is chapter 2 of The Wizards Black Rose! I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Reviews are very nice and give me support that I need. **

**Hope to see you soon, **

**xxxVampy-chanxxx**


End file.
